Dragon Prophecy: More Than The World In Trouble
by MigetX
Summary: The universe is going haywire and the reason is unknown. A powerful being seeks the help of not just the monks, but Chase Young and Wuya to help destroy hordes of demons and devils, but is this being all she makes out to be. Read on to find out... plz rev
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any other recognisable figures that may appear in this story but the character Kamala is mine.

Intro-

A young lady in her early twenties sat amongst some wild flowers in a field. The sky was cloudless and of the deepest blue. A small breeze, warm and sweet, tickled the tops of the grasses and flowers as it danced about jovial delight.

The young lady had her head bowed over a book she deeply engrossed in. the suns light shone on the back of her dark hair and back keeping her warm as the breeze cooled her of most of the suns heat.

An abnormally large squirrel was curled at her feet which were shoeless and naked. A pair simple sandal lay nearby.

The young lady was dressed in little for the day was warm and pleasant. Her legs were bare and a lavender skirt flared out around her on the spot on which she sat. Her sleeveless top was a pale blue to match her skirt and was tied at the front exposing her well toned midriff.

She suddenly looked up at the azure sky above her head with piercing grey eye. A lock of iridescent blonde hair tumbled gentle down the side of her face.

She cast a glance to the horizon and frowned gently, the edges of her eyes pinching slightly.

A smudge of grey shed unnatural shadows on the horizon. Her frown deepened as she watched the smudge began to grow and obstruct the sky. The young women continued to watch the grey smudged grow. As it got nearer, the smudged turned to rolling clouds that spread faster and faster across the sky, rolling and tumbling in terrible waves.

Without warning a loud toll of thunder erupted shaking the very air itself. The young lady continued to watch the grey cloud, unblinking, her eyes glittering.

The squirrel at her feet had sat bolt upright with a squeak of surprise. It glanced about with its beady black eyes. Its body trembled and its ears twitched nervously. It then slouched slightly, chattering to itself.

The young lady's expression became suddenly blank and watched as lightning danced across the grey sky in an impressive light display.

Another clap of thunder thundered making the earth vibrate.

Quite as suddenly as it had begun the clouds disappeared revealing, once again, a pristine blue sky as it was before.

She hummed in surprise, her eyes brows raised. She turned her head to look straight ahead of her.

"Interesting," she murmured in a low voice.

The squirrel squeaked in alarm and shot into to the girl's arms, trembling violently.

"Very interesting," she repeated, returning to her book.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any other recognisable figures that may appear in this story but the character Kamala is mine.

Chapter 1

The sun lazily rose over the tips of a range of snow capped mountains pouring its incandescent light flooding the plain revealing a large Chinese temple.

Birds sung their little hearts out in the Zen gardens water trickling over rocks and into pools. Peace radiated fro the gardens quelling even the most erratic insects.

The peace was suddenly broken by a great high pitched out cry rang out throughout the temple and grounds. A flock of birds erupted into the air and flew away as the cry echoed through the valley.

The doors to the main temple suddenly crashed open and a young boy with dark brown hair ran into the gardens closely followed by a black haired girl with splotches of fluorescent pink staining her hair, both wearing red and white monks' robes. Her small face was contorted in complete fury.

"I'll get YOU!" she cried shrilly," Come back here Rai, you're SO gonna pay!"

The pair played cat and mouse through the gardens. They zig zagging this way and that. The young girl screamed in fury, "Fire!" A huge flame exploded from her palm and set fire to the boy's trousers.

The boy exclaimed in surprise and tried desperately to extinguish the flames.

The girl, seeing her chance, leapt at him. From nowhere a lasso caught her round her waist and stopped her short falling face down in the flower bed.

A tall blonde boy with blonde hair and a cowboy hat chuckled in amusement.

"Whoa there lil' missy," he said in a Texan accent, "can't have ya turnin' Raimundo into barbeque meat now can we."

A small bald headed kid also wearing monks' robes appeared from behind the much taller cowboy with a wondrous blue orb. He looked at the brown haired boy who furiously patted his trousers. Seeing his plight aimed the orb at him. "Orb of Tsunami," he cried and a huge gusher of water erupted from the orb soaking the brown haired boy.

The boy sat there scowling at the smaller boy with the orb.

"Thanks soooo much Omi," he said sarcastically, his accent distinctly Brazilian. He pulled at his soaked clothes making disgusted noises.

The small boy, Omi, grinned in triumph.

"That's Okay Raimundo," he replied cheerfully," Of assistance I'm glad I was."

The Brazilian boy, Raimundo, blinked and let out an explosive breathe. "I don't believe it," he said, "Not only can't he slang, he's starting to sound like Yoda too."

Omi looked confused, "Who's Yoda?"

The tall cowboy chuckled, "Never mind Omi," he told the small boy, "Why don't cha use the orb on Kimiko here. She's as sizzled as a firework on the fifth of July."

The small boy laughed. "That is a great idea friend Clay." He held the orb high and half shouted, "Orb of Tsunami."

The girls squealed in surprise as the cold water poured over her head. She glared at Omi who waved innocently and hid quickly behind the tall cowboy, Clay. Irritably she threw off the rope and straightened her soaked monk robes then realised, looking at herself, that the pink dye had run and ruined her clothes. Her body stiffened and the boys watched wearily. They could her grating her teeth together in a terrible grating sound.

A small snake like creature appeared and casually glanced at the group. He slithered up to Omi and took the orb from him, holding it firmly in it only claws, as it had no back leg, and then moved unnoticed over to where Kimiko stood. The boys however took no notice as they still watched the girl wearily, waiting for the right moment to run.

The little green snake looked at Kimiko then the boys. It held up the orb and cried, "Orb of Tsunami!" and drenched the whole group. Great shouts and groans erupted and they all glared at the snake.

The snake looked back indifferently.

"Hate to break up your fun there sports but a new Shen Gon Wu has activated so I suggest ASAP!"

With that it left the monks muttering disgustedly amongst themselves.

A few minutes later they assembled in the garden and changed out of their sodden clothes and into different ones except Omi who wore similar robes as before.

The little snake creature then began to grow and he was not so little anymore but huge forty foot dragon.

The four monks leapt on his back and he immediately propelled himself into the sky. Soon they were flying through clouds, the ground speedily passing by in a green blur.

The small boy, Omi, turned to the girl who sat behind him.

"So which one is it Kimiko?" He asked.

Kimiko pulled out a large scroll and pulled it open hastily grabbing her beanie hat and pulling it down further over her head. Raimundo, who sat behind her, snickered loudly making her whip round to glare at him. She turned back to the scroll and watched as an image flickered and formed in the centre of the page. The picture stopped swirling and it showed the form of an uncut stone with the silhouette inside and a chain connected to it which an image of a person slipped over his head. The figure suddenly transformed into dragon.

"It's the White Dragon shen gon wu," she said, "It's supposed to give the wearer the power to transform themselves into a dragon."

Raimundo leaned over to peer over Kimiko's shoulder to take a look.

"Sounds kinda cool," he said.

The dragon chuckled making the monks bounce.

"I'd say, it gives you not only the ability to transform into a dragon but makes you invulnerable to magic attacks."

"Wow Dojo, that sounds icy," Omi said with a big grin.

The other three behind him rolled their eyes.

"It's cool Omi COOL!" Raimundo slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Really," Omi said in surprise, "I thought it felt quite warm."

The others groaned loudly collapsing dramatically in the dragons back.

The dragon appeared to be thinking for a moment then said, "There was something else too."

The other four looked at him, "What's that Dojo?" the cowboy asked.

The dragon frowned, "Something Grand master Dashi ones told me about it, something to do with summoning a white dragon."

"Say what?" Raimundo asked looking at his friends who shared his confusion.

The dragon shrugged, "there was some prophecy years ago about a white dragon saving the universe or something, I seriously can't remember. It should be in one of the scrolls back at the temple."

Omi considered this for moment, "I think we should have a look when we return."

"Just ask Master Fung first," Dojo suggested, "He doesn't like people messing up his precious library."

With that he whipped round to head eastward and flew on steadily to where the mysterious Shen Gon Wu laid waiting.

A young man with glasses sat at a computer in a dark lab. The only light came from the computer screen he stared intensely at. He clicked his mouse furiously muttering to himself under his breath.

The door on the far side of the opened and a female figure strode in. A lock of her hair glowed in the gloom illuminating her face in gentle golden light. A squirrel hopped after her as she came up the young man and stood beside him.

The man pried his eyes away from the screen and looked the women up and down.

"What you dressed up for?" he asked.

The woman was wearing tight black leather trousers flared at the ankle to reveal a pair of dark red Dr Martin boots. She had on a blood red tube top exposing her stomach and a black leather jacket.

She chuckled, "I got an invite to a party this evening," she told him. A chair appeared out of nowhere and she sat with a heavy flump. The squirrel jumped into her lap and stared with quiet interest whilst the girl stroked his back in an absent minded fashion.

"What was the big emergency any way Greg," she asked.

The man turned back to the computer screen. "Well Kamala," he began, "have you noticed anything weird happen of late."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah I have, we had some freak weather yesterday didn't we Be." She continued, "A huge storm cloud formed and it thundered twice and disappeared but the lightning show was impressive."

The man, Greg, continued to click away as he listened, murmuring.

"Things have been disappearing for the past few days," he told her seriously, "and then things have been turning up. It's all rather random like the Valley of the Kings in Egypt disappeared over night and was replaced by a huge diner that still had people inside!"

The women stared in disbelief. She sat up in her chair and neared the computer her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Greg nodded in resignation removing his glasses to rub his tired eyes. "Yeah, it's been happenin' all over the globe," he suddenly chuckled, "you know those Christmas tree fairies," Kamala nodded, "A huge one was found at the top of the Empire State building, I mean a big one."

Kamala stared blankly for a moment then creased up in laughter. Tears rolled down her face and she clutched her side as if to stop them splitting open.

"I bet the American's loved that," She managed to breath.

Greg grinned then his face returned to being sober. "But seriously its not just things and buildings that keep appearing and disappearing, but people and animals too. Just yesterday someone swore they saw a monster turned out to actually be a tongue monster form Resident Evil."

Kamala's eyes narrowed in disbelief, a muscle in her cheek twitched in amusement.

"No way," she said incredulously.

"Tell that to the masses," he said staring back.

He clicked his mouse and a news web page appeared on the screen. A large picture dominated the screen. A police officer had a shotgun pointed at a huge, grotesque monster with a long pink tongue sticking out of its mouth.

Kamala stared at the picture with widened eye. A small frown teased her delicate features and mouth slowly went dry.

Greg looked at her with sympathy, "Yeah, you're gonna have your work cut out for ya but that not our only problem."

He clicked a few times again and graph came up on the screen along with a load of statistic that Kamala did not understand.

"It looks like something is trying to disrupt the space time continuum plus there has been an increase in demonic activity."

Kamala growled. "Yeah I know." Greg said eyeing her wearily, "Devils are starting to come through as well so my theory is that someone or something is messing around with the dimensional fabric but as the result of trying to merge one reality with another is that other realities start to merge."

Kamala looked at him sharply, "Cause and effect," she said in a low voice.

"Exactly," he replied in a similar low voice.

Kamala sighed leaning back in her chair. She crossed her arms indignantly and clucked her tongue trying to think. Greg watched her with a slight frown. No matter how hard he tried he could never read her or even hope to understand her. She always came off as confident and strong. It was like a defensive shield put up and no one could get through not even her closest friends, not anymore that is.

Kamala sighed and glanced at her watch. "I'm gonna have to shoot off but if you get anything else don't hesitate to call me okay."

Greg nodded, "But in the meantime?"

Kamala shrugged, "There's not much we can do until we know more like who is actually causing this mess."

Greg agreed as Kamala got up holding the squirrel in her hands. "Could you do me one favour though please and look after Beagan till I get back?" she asked dumping the squirrel on his lap.

"Sure."

She turned to leave and as she got to the door turned to Greg. "Could I borrow your bike?" she asked.

Greg grinned, "You'd think with advantages like yours you wouldn't need a bike."

Kamala shrugged indifferently and pulled a pair of Matrix styled shades out of her pocket and put them on.

"Flying is one thing my friend, but to have such a powerful machine in your control is quite another."

She flicked the door open and strode out leaving the sound of Greg's laughter behind her.

She suddenly appeared at the door again. "Ah one thing though, keys please?"

Greg laughed even harder as he pulled open a drawer and threw the keys to her.

"Don't scratch it or you'll be paying for a new paint job this time!" He called out after her.

She grinned to herself as she gracefully strolled down the corridor.

Kamala burst forth into the night and inhaled deeply the sweet smell of the evening air. A gentle breeze caressed her smooth skin almost lovingly and her hair danced. The blonde lock shone like a beacon in the nights gloom.

She slowly ambled to where a large Viper motorcycle stood practically invisible against the dark shroud of the night.

She climbed on, swing a leg over and put the key into the ignition. She smiled with pleasure as the bestial machine roared to life then settled to a cat like purr. A delightful shiver ran up her spine treading on every nerve as it went. She always got a kick out of that.

She carefully put her foot on the pedal and pushed off with the other. She gripped the accelerator in her right hand and sped off down the road.

A feeling of exultation filled her as the wind whipped at her hair. She dodged the traffic with ease with a childish grin on her face as she watched streets, lights and people zipped by in a hazy blur.

Without warning a queasy feeling filled stomach and she swerved dangerously but quickly regained control, cars from behind her hooted in irritation. As quickly as it came the sickly feeling left her, confused. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

_What the hell was that,_ she thought to herself.

She cornered sharply down a road to her left and stopped with a screech at a set of red traffic likes.

As she waited for them to turn green a group of young girls sauntered across the street. Kamala looked on with disgust, they must have been any more than fifteen years old but they were tarted up to the nines, make and everything. She shook her and resisted the urge to shout at them to go home to there mother's. They were safer there than whatever nightclub they were off to.

A shiny sports car pulled up beside her just then with the top down and music blasting.

A guy with a bad tan eyed her up and down with lusty eyes. "Hey Baby," he drooled, "Where you headed?"

Kamala did not even bother to turn and look at him. She could smell the wretched stench of alcohol on his lips. She resisted with great difficulty the urge to wretch lest she threw up on her mate's bike.

"Away from you," she replied casually and drove off with a great roar the second the light turned green leaving him swearing and cursing in her wake.

She continued down the straight road before slowing down and turned into a car park of a club house.

Groups of men and women came and went laughing at each others jokes. Every body were all smiles this evening and were looking forward to a fun filled evening. Music could be heard from inside and a cheer erupted from inside followed by raucous laughter.

Kamala removed her shades and put them back into her pocket before turning the bike off.

She climbed off the bike and went to walk across the car park to the club house when she froze. Her muscles seemed to seize and refused to move. Kamala opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out but a rush of breath. Her eyes darted this way and that widened in panic. A sudden wave of dizziness caught her unawares and the queasy feeling broke out in her stomach. The dizziness grew worse, her vision sliding out of focus. Without warning, all her muscles relaxed in one great wave making her topple to the floor in surprised heap and she slid into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kamal awoke abruptly looking at the sky confused. All her muscles ached painfully and resisted all attempts at movement. She pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her face. She felt really groggy with her head feeling as if it was stuffed to the rafters with straw and her muscles were like jelly.

Something glinted, catching her attention and she looked down with unfocused eyes and saw a rock, about the size of her fist that glowed gentle in the gloom. She picked it up and looked closely at it trying to see what it was. It looked like a rough uncut diamond with something dark flickering inside it. Without knowing why she shoved the stone roughly in her jacket pocket.

She slowly got to her feet swaying unsteadily but managed to keep her balance before she revisited her previous position. Her head buzzed at the sudden change in altitude and she wretched making her throat muscles sting. "Damn I feel as if I've been drinking," She said aloud, "But I know I haven't touched a drop."

She slowly straightened and for the first time surveyed her surroundings with unfocused eyes.

It was dark, really dark. The car park and club house had gone and she now stood on a rocky surface.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," she said to herself, her words slurred slightly.

She took a deep, rattling breath then proceeded forwards in an unsteady gait. Suddenly her legs buckled and she fell down a deep hole crashing into rocks as she descended, flopping around like a rag doll. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth to the pain. To her surprise she hit open air so she opened her eyes to look curiously downward. In the great expanse before her she could see as assortment of buildings and fountains.

"Ah Shit!" she gasped as she slammed into a roof then another then another before landing with a gigantic splash in a fountain. She slowly pulled herself out the sloshing water blowing moisture of her off her nose. With a great heave she slid out of the fountain and landed on the tiled floor with a splat feeling very much like a fish; all floppy and wet.

She looked up and she could see two dark figures standing not to far from her. She managed to focus on one who seemed to be wearing some kind of armour and male by the look of his stature. He had long black hair that was tinted green. She tried to clear the blurriness from her eyes but still could not focus on his face.

She got to her feet swaying dangerously and staggered towards him. The figure remained as still as stone.

She giggled suddenly looking at him sidelong with a girlish smile on her face.

"Either you're a tom boy or a very effeminate prick," she giggled insanely to herself before passing out again.

She slowly came too to find herself sprawled face down on a bed.

She pushed herself into a seated position. Her muscles screamed defiance but she ignored it, trying vainly to sit up. She leant against a stone wall and gasped as its chill sent a shock through her body bringing her to her senses.

She glanced about and saw that she was now in a cell. A confused frown came to her face.

_How the hell did I get here? _She thought to herself staring at the bars.

A dark figure appeared in front of her cell and peered down at her. Two large felines stood beside him; a panther and tiger.

Kamala looked up and quickly studied him. His armour was very samurai like and he wore sandals. Mentally she chuckled. His hair was long and dark with a green shine to it. His eyes were very cat like and brown. He was definitely a pretty boy.

_I wonder if he has face lifts or goes to a salon._ She smiled at this thought and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I see we are awake," he said in a steady light tenor.

Her smile widened to a grin. "Well I can't accuse you of being blind, now can I," she replied with just as steady voice.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Are you always this rude?" He asked airily.

"Depends on whether you have a sense of humour or not," she laughed lightly which turned in to a harsh cough.

She hit the back of her head on the wall she leaned on in annoyance. She grimaced baring her teeth in a very animal like fashion. A wave of pain flooded over her body making her convulse once. She stared blankly at the air in front of her and breathed deep to ease her muscles.

"Damn," she hissed, "I haven't felt this bad since I was poisoned with Rosmeric."

The guy in the armour raised a questioning eyebrow. "Rosemeric?"

She looked at him as if she just realised he was still there and laughed which appeared to unsettle him.

"What's your name?" He demanded, straightening himself.

"Yankee Doodle," she replied grinning. She lay on her side casually with her head supported on her hand. She grinned wolfishly at him and he grimaced theatrically which caused her to grin harder.

He recovered himself and his face went blank once more. "Where did you come from?"

Kamala seemed to think for a moment before replying. "Tinsel town," she said in a perky squeak and giggle.

He frowned in annoyance. "What is your name?" he repeated with a hint of steel, "I won't ask again."

"Then don't," she said seriously, "I won't tell you because I don't give my name to strangers." She turned over with her back facing him.

"Would it help if I tell you my name?" he asked. His face was expressionless as he said this.

"Why?" Kamala peered at him from over her shoulder again.

"We wouldn't be strangers then."

Kamala sniffed drawing her eyebrows down in to a serious frown. Her eyes became hard and steely, the very colour resembling cold metal.

"Dude, everyone is a stranger to me." She returned to stare at the stone wall. "Even my best friend," she whispered soberly to her self.

The man looked momentarily confused but was distracted by the sound of feathered wings of a crow that came to rest upon his shoulder. Kamala looked back over her shoulder curiously and saw the crow whisper in the man's ear. He looked at her with stern eyes.

"I will return to resume our conversation momentarily," then the corner of his mouth twitched, "Yankee Doodle."

"Not much of conversationalists then are you," she said as he stalked off. She could of sworn she heard him growl and she chuckled. She liked annoying people like that it was one of the few pleasures she got in life.

She rolled onto her back with a sigh of relief. With him gone she could commence first aid upon herself. She prodded her side and hissed as pain shot up her side. She clenched her teeth hard as continued to prod her sides. She had a least four broken ribs and a bruised shoulder. One of her digits on her left hand was broken and her ankle was badly twisted. She knew that within a few days she would heal naturally but she could not wait that long. She knew she had to get out of the cell and find out where exactly she was. If her friend's theory was correct then she was properly in another reality. She swore to herself and decided to think about one thing at a time and the first thing on her agenda was to heal.

She settled her self and tried to find as comfortable spot as was possible then began to relax herself. At first all she felt was a dull ache from all the arrears on her body where she was injured. Slowly an icy tickle began to seep through her veins erasing all pain and stitching together all the broken bones. The lock at her brow glowed intensely as the power grew and moved through her body.

The glow of her lock flickered and died and Kamala lay with a smile of relief on her face.

She got up suddenly to survey her cell in which she was held. She shrugged and chuckled to herself shaking her head. This would not hold her long she thought. She poked one of the bars experimentally and the whole room vibrated as a great rumble echoed through the stone and air and the bars shook violently.

"Ah that was not me," she whispered in surprise. She looked through the bars and another explosion rattled the halls.

Kamala sniffed the air and scowled. She sniffed it again suspiciously and growled a deep rumbling sound.

"Grrrr sulphur and brimstone," her eyes narrowed with intense hatred, "Demons, and if I'm lucky a devil."

She closed her eyes and frowned in concentration, her blonde lock flared. She slowly approached the bars and then suddenly her body melted then exploded into grey swirling mist. The huge cloud of mist still held a certain humanoid form and it passed through the bars unencumbered to the other side. It reformed and solidified into a recognisable human figure and Kamala stood there her face expressionless, but her eyes glinted with repressed malice. She dashed down the hall towards the stairs leaving the cell empty.

* * *

The four monks sat quietly on the dragons back enjoying the ride. They knew with certainty verging on the edge of arrogance that whatever happened they would get the wu, they always did.

Raimundo stretched and gazed at the surroundings. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something about the surroundings was suspiciously familiar. Then it dawned on him as he stared at the waste land below him just exactly where they were.

"Hey Dojo!" he shouted over the howl of the wind.

"What's up Raimundo?" Dojo replied.

Raimundo looked at the ground again then Dojo. "Is it me or does the landscape look familiar to you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dojo coughed slightly. "Ah what do you mean?" Dojo asked trying to be evasive.

The other three looked about curiously. "Ya know partner, I think your right," Clay agreed staring at the ground.

Kimiko gasped, "It's Chase Young's territory. Dojo did you know!" she demanded of the dragon.

The dragon coughed again, "Er no."

Kimiko kicked her heels into his sides and the dragon jolted. "Hey!"

"Tell us Dojo!" Kimiko demanded again.

Dojo sighed, "Okay I admit it I hid the Wu here but I put it here _before_, I repeat, _before_ Chase Young decided to move in. I didn't know it was on the real estate market then."

"Darn it Dojo you shoulda just 'ave told us before," Clay said disapprovingly.

"I didn't think you'd notice," Dojo confessed.

"Never mind the feline has left the sack," Omi said trying to sound wise, "Let us continue our journey and claim our Shen gon wu."

"Your right," Raimundo said, "and it's the 'cat is outta the bag.'"

Omi looked at Raimundo indignantly, "That makes no sense."

"What ever cue ball," Raimundo replied rolling his eyes.

The landscape below them was dark and gloomy. The ground was sparse and barren; devoid of all life, which gave it a forbidden look which filled you with a certain kind of dread; if you looked at it to long.

Soon the sight of a desolate, ragged mountain came into view. A large jagged ledge jutted out and an entrance to the inside gave the impression of a monster about to devour all who dared to get too close.

The monks looked at each other nervously. They all knew that if the Shen gon wu was inside then the confrontation with the Heylin warrior, Chase Young and the witch, Wuya, could go either way.

Raimundo frowned thoughtfully. As the groups leader it was up to him to come up with a plan. He really did not fancy a confrontation but the only way he could think of was to use the shroud of shadows to get at least one person past with Dojo whilst the others distract the Heylin side.

As silently as they could they landed on the soft dirt of the entrance to Chase Young's stronghold.

Raimundo turned to the others and in a quiet voice, explained his plan.

"Okay guys here's the plan, Kimiko take Dojo and the shroud of shadows and the rest of us will distract the witch and lizard boy. Got it?" He looked at them one after the other and they nodded in agreement, no arguments.

"Good!" he handed the shroud to Kimiko and she disappeared beneath it; Dojo with her, invisible form sight.

Raimundo motioned for the other two to follow him and together they ran into the stronghold

* * *

Kimiko set off at run down the towards the stronghold doors. She clutched the shroud to herself tightly afraid it would slip off. She hoped this plan of Raimundo's worked.

She went up to the door and nudged it open ever so slightly so that there was just enough room for her slender body to squeeze through.

Dojo was curled on her shoulders, shaking as Kimiko ran.

They both remained silent as they entered the stronghold and in the courtyard she saw Chase Young and Wuya, the red haired witch, were arguing. Good Kimiko thought. Dojo tugged her ear and pointed to her right.

Sweeping between columns she ran round the edge of the courtyard and stopped behind a pillar. Chase and Wuya continued to argue and as Kimiko peered round the pillar she gasped as Chase was looking suspiciously in her direction. She swore silently, Dojo made tutting noises in her ear but she ignored him. The doors to the entrance suddenly flung open and Raimundo, Omi and Clay leapt in taking up defensive positions. She took that as her cue and dashed off in the direction Dojo indicated to her.

There was inaudible murmuring before the battle began.

Dojo tugged her ear again and pointed to a door some ten metres away. It must be in there she thought in triumph.

Out of nowhere a scabby, brown claw grabbed her by the leg. Kimiko screamed falling with a smack; her face hit the hard floor making a stream of blood flow freely from her nose.

She rolled onto her back dazed. Looking up she saw a shadow loom over and stare down at her with blood red eyes.

She went to scream but before the sound escaped her lips she was hauled roughly to her feet. A large, strong hand clasped her round the mouth tightly.

"Sleep!" something whispered in her ear and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Raimundo busted the door open and they leapt through taking up defensive positions not too far from where Chase Young and Wuya stood arguing.  
They stopped as soon the three monks had barged in and they turned to face them.

Chase Young stood with his arms crossed calmly behind his back and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What do you want!" He demanded, staring icily at the three monks.

"We are here for the White Dragon Shen gon wu!" Raimundo replied defiantly.

"Yes," Omi second, ""So spoon it over or we will smack it out of you."

"I think he means fork it over," Wuya snickered in Chase's ear who sneered.

Raimundo glanced down at his small friend. "I guess you mean beat it out?" Raimundo asked, "But isn't that a bit excessive?"

Omi looked up indifferently and shrugged. "You wanted a diversion," Omi replied.

Raimundo nodded in agreement then leapt forward, drop kicking Chase who dodged sending Raimundo flipping over his head. He landed on his feet a few metres behind Chase who looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Then Clay and Omi attacked together but were repelled back by Wuya.

Raimundo went to attack again when a scream rang out throughout the courtyard.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo gasped.

Chase looked around holding Omi at arms length who vainly tried to punch his legs.

"I wondered where she got to," Chase Young said curiously.

Clay stared about and when the two monks looked at each other he shrugged.

A low harsh chuckle echoed hollowly sending a chill up Raimundo's spine. The chuckle turned to maniacal laughter but as Raimundo listened he realised that there was another sound. Something groaned gently followed by a grating scrape. Clay cried out to him. Raimundo glanced up as a pillar fell to meet him. He dove out the way just in time as the pillar landed with a violent crash. The ground vibrated; stones danced on the stone surface.

Raimundo rolled to his feet and looked around to discern who pushed over the pillar. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of movement. He whipped round just as another pillar slowly plummeted of its own accord.

Chase Young grabbed Omi by the collar and dashed out of the way before the pillar came in contact with the ground with a resounding crash.

A raucous laugh echoed evilly throughout the courtyard.

Everyone in the room moved involuntarily backwards towards the centre with their backs to each other.

Raimundo sweated anxiously watching for anything in the empty spaces around him. A shadowy flash caught his attention followed by another then another. The sound of patting feet and clicking toenails surrounded them.

Out of the shadows leapt horrific monsters all skeletal and sinewy. Their skin was brown and covered in oozing scab as though they had been horrible burnt. Tuffs of sparse hair covered their heads in wisps. They opened their mouths showing off sharp pointed teeth and a long green tongue that lashed out spraying spittle every where as they growled and hissed at the small group. They pawed the air like cats with long bony fingers as they crawled in a circular motion around the group.

The monks and the Heylin pair watched with weary eyes as the creatures continued to hiss and growl but they still kept their distance as if something was preventing them from attacking.

Raimundo looked up sat Chase Young who stood to his left.

"Friends of yours?" Raimundo asked the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"Do they look like friends of mine!" the Heylin warrior replied hotly.

Raimundo cast him a sharp glance. Something had pissed him off as he seemed more irritated than normal; well more than normal can be.

Just then a heavy thud resonated then another, and another. The thuds fell rhythmically coming nearer and nearer.

Raimundo looked up and gasped. Chase Young looked down at the monk then followed his gaze his eyes widened in disbelief as he beheld a monstrous shadow that loomed out of the darkness. This one was different from the others; its body was heavily muscled with a small head, electric blue hair and a spiky beard. Its arms and legs were like tree trunks, with massive feet and hands the size of dust bin lids. Its eyes shone blood red from beneath its heavy set eyebrows, glowing with a deep hunger. The only thing it wore was a loin cloth and in its hand a huge war hammer dull black with age. In the crook of its other arm was the limp form of Kimiko who was slung negligently across its arm. Dojo was draped about her slender shoulders but both were unconscious.

Raimundo stared at her limp form and hot anger exploded with in him.

"What did you do Monster!" he cried glaring at the horrifying creature.

The monster laughed, throwing back its head and roared in mirth, then stared down at Raimundo with a wide grin and with narrowed eyes that hinted something disturbing.

Chase Young glanced at the monster and the look on its face was somewhat familiar. Warning bells rang in his head and turned to the young monk beside him. "Be weary and don't let your anger cloud your judgement!" He warned.

Raimundo did not respond but continued to glare at the monster.

The monster suddenly spoke, a hollow harsh sound that sent chills up Raimundo's spine chilling him to the bone.

"You have something I want," He growled, "you give it to me and I will give the female back."

The monster looked at Chase as he spoke and Raimundo looked at the warrior suspiciously.

"What makes you think I have what you want creature?" Chase Young replied.

The monster chuckled.

"Oh but you do," It said grinning, exposing a pair of pointed canine teeth, "A most powerful thing. The only thing in any universe that can ruin everything my master is trying to achieve."

"If you tell me what this thing is then maybe I can help you," Chase offered eyeing the creature suspiciously.

Again it laughed and grinned manically down at Chase Young who was dwarfed by the immense creature.

"You are," It said, "By giving it too me!"

Chase Young looked at it dubiously. "If you tell me what is it you're looking for then I would be more than happy to give it to you."

"Hah," it barked, "I seek the White Dragon!"

The monks looked at each other who then looked at Chase and Wuya.

"I told you," Wuya scolded glaring at Chase Young.

"Shut up Wuya," Chase retorted thinking, "but what would you want with a shen gon wu creature?"

The monster looked confused. "What would I want with your pathetic artefacts," it roared, "I seek something far more powerful than all your Shen gon wu put together!"

A stunned silence fell over them.

"But I thought the White Dragon was a Shen gon wu," Omi said. He looked up at his friend, his brow creased in confusion.

"So did I lil' partner," Clay replied shifting his hat.

The monster was starting to lose patience. Its face contorted in a grotesque snarl and its eyes narrowed into small angry slits. Its eyes glowed menacingly.

Suddenly it tossed Kimiko's limp body at the group. Raimundo jumped and deftly caught her out of thin air.

"Give me the White Dragon or you will all die," it roared, "I will tear your flesh from your bones and feast upon your still beating heart!"

Raimundo grimaced as horrid images flooded his thoughts. He shook himself and held Kimiko close. She was still breathing which was a good sign but she was still unconscious which worried him. Further more she was incredible pale, paler than normal. Her cheeks were slightly tinged with green which worried him more. _What the hell did he do to her,_ he thought furiously.

"I shall drink your bodily fluids," it raged, "I will take out your intestines and strangle you with them. I shall bathe in your blood, ripe off your head and shit down your neck."

The monster raged on its language becoming more profane and colourful as it went a long.

Raimundo paled visible beneath his dark skin as, even he, had not heard such language before.

A sudden nudge brought his attention away from the raging beast and he glanced down in one jerky movement.

Omi stood beside him, also looking pale beneath his yellow skin, pointed to the ground. Raimundo followed the direction his little friend pointed and Raimundo's eyebrows rose in silent awe.

Hovering over the ground was a light grey mist that swirled gentle and appeared to be moving in the monsters direction. It rolled and tumbled as it moved, swirling about their feet.

The monster raged on but did not seem to notice the curious mist that was now localising about Chase Young's feet.

The monster advanced on the Heylin warrior, its giant footsteps booming as they hit the stone floor.

The mist continued to swirl and circulate ominously in front of Chase Young who remained where he stood glaring at the monster defiantly.

The monster roared in absolute fury and heaved his hammer swinging it at Chase Young. Chase merely stood there waiting for the right moment to dodge or deflect the attack but gaped in surprise as the mist at his feet rose from the floor, ascending rapidly and stopped the hammer making it look as if it was stuck in mid-air.

The mist rapidly began to solidify and take shape revealing the shape and figure of a woman in tight trousers and leather jacket.

The monster glanced down at the puny women and grinned maliciously. The women responded with a sweet smile just before she drove her foot hard into its stomach sending it hurtling through the air and crashing into a stone wall some hundred or so metres away.

The monks stared in wonder and surprise at the women who had not appeared to make any kind of effort in her attack.

Chase Young's eyes widened in surprise,_ how did she get out_, he thought to himself.

"Wasn't she…?" Wuya began but a hand gesture from Chase cut her short.

"Yes she was!" Chase gave the answer to her unasked question. Yet he still wondered, 'how?'

The young women tutted disapprovingly like a scolding mother,

"Matsumoto," she said in a resigned tone, "How many times do I have to tell you, mind your language."

She burst out in sudden laughter at the monster who growled angrily preparing himself for an attack.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any other familiar characters that may appear due to merging of realities but Kamala, Greg and demons or devils that appear are mine.

Chapter 3

Kamala continued to chuckle to herself, her hands placed on her curved hips. She glanced around indifferently at the demons that circled impatiently waiting to get their mangy claws on the flesh of those behind her.

She glanced sidelong at the huge beast that recovered itself holding the huge hammer within its firm grasp. It glared at Kamala shuffling forward slightly, crouching ready to attack.

Kamala grinned, a pair of canine teeth grew slowly, elongating to needle sharp points. She gnashed them together comically as she continued to grin. The monster froze eyeing her wearily, a worried frown crossing its horrid features.

"Now Matsumoto," she said in mock seriousness, "You can either do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you."

The monster picked up its hammer and growled defiantly shuffling a little closer.

Kamala sighed theatrically and shook her head.

"I thought that might be the case," she suddenly grinned maliciously, "Great, what fun."

She then made a show of removing a hair band from her wrist then proceeded to tie back her long dark hair into a pony tail leaving the blonde lock of hair dangling down the side of her face. She then whipped off her black leather jacket exposing her naked shoulders. She turned to Chase Young and threw her jacket at him.

"Hold this would ya for me pretty boy?" she asked as he deftly caught it with one hand scowling at her, but made no effort to respond.

Behind him Raimundo sniggered to himself and Chase Young growled, his eyebrows twitching with repressed malice. Omi looked up at the Heylin warrior with an innocent expression, "What did she mean by 'Pretty Boy'?" Without warning Chase Young knocked the young monk backwards into his fellow monk, Clay. Raimundo, Clay and Wuya snorted with laughter whilst Omi lay at Clay's feet dazed. Chase gritted his teeth trembling gentle with anger.

"Come on Devil boy make my day," Kamala sneered beckoning him with her hand.

The Devil straightened and barked. Kamala looked suddenly disappointed then turned her attention to the demons with small smile on her rosy lips.

The demons advanced on her snarling and yapping like a pack of hungry dogs.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Clay asked out loud.

Wuya looked at the cowboy, "Don't be stupid, does it look like she needs help!"

Clay looked at the witch from beneath his ten gallon hat then the young women who had a self confident look on her face.

"I think you're right," Clay agreed.

Soon Kamala was completely surrounded by scabby demons all snarling and hissing impatient to get their itchy claws on her and rip her limb from limb.

One of the demons suddenly leapt for her mouth agape and claws extended. She grabbed it by the head and in panic the demon lashed out with one of its legs which Kamala caught gracefully with her free hand. With a great yank she tore the demon in half as if it were nothing more than a flimsy piece of paper. Green blood spurted everywhere covering the stone floor. The body halves she held in her hands exploded into green goo that landed on the floor with a huge splat.

"Juicy," she whispered to herself.

The group gasped taking a step away from the green puddle staring at Kamala in horror.

Another two demons blindly leapt at her only to be smashed together exploding into a mass of green gore all over the stone floor.

Chase Young looked in disgust at the mess on his once clean floor.

"I'm not cleaning it," Wuya said disdainfully.

"Woman bet," he replied with a low growl.

Kamala looked at the floor indifferently and with a wave of her hand the green gore swirled together to form a globulous sphere that bulged and pulsated above her hand.

Another demon jumped and she ducked forward gracefully. She hitched up her tube top slightly before the demon turned and attacked again. She grabbed its arm slamming it into the ground with a resounding crunch. Holding up its arm with one hand whilst the globe of green blood floated above the other, she slowly raised her foot placing it on the demon's head. The demon squirmed vainly and squealed piteously in fear. A look of pure hatred contorted Kamala's delicate features and she pushed her foot down on its head. The demons squeals of fear quickly turned to screams of pain as her foot drove straight through its skull. The demon's body collapsed in to a puddle of thick green blood that rose to join the shining green globe.

As Raimundo watched, he wretched and struggled to control himself. Omi turned his back on the horrific scene his face sickly white and he trembled violently. Clay pulled down the brim of his hat over his eyes so that he too did not have to watch. Raimundo, despite being sickened by the sight, found himself unable to take his eyes away. He quickly looked up at Chase Young and Wuya who watched almost mesmerized. Raimundo returned to look at the tall women and for the first time since she appeared from the mist and noticed that the lock of blonde white hair was actually glowing gently. He gaped in awe; he had never seen anything like it.

Another demon attacked her but was sent hurtling across empty space and as it hit the ground it tumbled over and over till it finally landed in a heap before getting up and shaking itself like a wet dog.

Kamala held out the globule of blood at arms length and sucked in a lungful of air.

Raimundo watched and thought she intended to spit at the ball but then, as she expelled air, a plume of flickering orange flame erupted from her mouth engulfing the sphere of green blood; setting it alight.

The remaining four demons eyed the flaming ball wearily and kept their distance. They continued to snarl and yap impatiently but fear held them where they were.

The devil who watched in the background growled impatiently. He shouted suddenly in a harsh guttural language that startled the demons. They fell about themselves torn between fear of the devil they served and the fear of Kamala. In desperation one of the demons made a mad dash at Kamala.

A globule of flaming blood detached itself from the main sphere reducing it in size, and rocketed towards the incoming demon. The moment the two objects collided the demon burst into flame, its flesh burnt away; flakes of burnt flesh covered the floor.

The globe of blood separated into three smaller globes and hurtled towards the three remaining demons that bolted for the exit as fast as their sinewy legs could take them.

With out warning they burst into flame as the flaming balls caught up with them. Their bones clattered noisily to the floor and the singed flesh floated to the floor like diseased snowflakes which carpeted the stone like a blanket.

Dusting off her hands in a matter of fact manner she turned to the devil whose face was contorted with rage.

"Is that the best you got," she taunted the already dangerously furious devil.

It suddenly charged with blinding speed leaving streams of flame in his wake. It heaved the hammer above its head and slammed it down to crush the young women who smiled with self confidence.

Before it hit her she grabbed the face of the hammer and ripped it out of the devils hands. He stared, stunned, at his empty hands as kamala kicked him deftly in the stomach. The devil clenched its stomach coughing and spluttering droplets of saliva on the floor.

Kamala looked at the hammer with great interest flipping it over in her hands as if it were nothing more than a light pebble. She looked at the side of the hammers head and grinned. On the side was a small inscription written in spidery font that was scratched into the surface of the dense hammer.

"Who ever shall wield this great weapon of war shall wield the power of the gods within thine hands," she intoned sarcastically. She chuckled and looked over at the devil that was still crouched cradling its stomach.

"Where did you get this interesting toy?" she asked striding over to the devil.

"My master," it wheezed, glaring suspiciously at Kamala.

Kamala came up beside the devil, grabbed a handful its electric blue hair and jerked it backwards roughly. Even with the creature on its knees it was still taller than she was.

She pulled its head back so far that it's back arched dangerously. Its face contorted with pain and it clenched its teeth trying not to howl.

"And who would your master be, aye?" Kamala asked with a growl hefting the hammer so that it rested on her shoulder.

The devil grunted, "Why should I tell you scaly?" the devil growled stubbornly.

Kamala grinned twirling the hammer like a ladies umbrella. "Well because I generally would be interested to know but seriously I could kill you but then you won't be able to tell me who your master is and you won't be able to give your master my message."

The devil glanced sharply at the women. "What message?" he asked slowly with a hint of panic.

Kamala was about to reply when an explosion resonated sending rocks cascading down the walls. A strange whirring noise filtered through as a dozen or so robots flooded in. they had no legs but hovered above the ground by some mysterious technology. Their arms ended in sharp metallic claws and they looked as if they had strange flat hats on their head.

The whirring noise grew louder and a gothic boy with a long black coat and red hair flew in using a helicopter like device with two propellers. He laughed manically to himself.

He landed not to far from where the monks stood with the witch and Heylin warrior. They all rolled their eyes in disgust.

"What do ya want Spicer?" Clay asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hand over the Wu Xiaolin losers!" he demanded pointing a threatening finger in their direction.

Kamala let go of the devil suddenly losing interest in him and eyed the Goth boy curiously. The devil flumped backwards and lay there dazed. Kamala grinned wickedly and strode over to the boy with the hammer dangling at her side.

"You boy," she half shouted, "what's your name?"

The Goth boy jumped and peered at the women with crimson eyes.

"Jack Spicer," he replied eyeing her apprehensively. She came up and circled him like a vulture, humming and growling to her. Spicer eyed her and gulped nervously. "What you lookin' at?" he asked rudely with a slight hint of panic.

She pinged the curious goggles he wore on his head making him yelp in pain and surprise.

"You remind me of someone," she said in a quiet thoughtful voice. Then as if a thought dawned on her, realisation shone in her eyes and she looked at each person carefully. She looked at each and every ones faces in turn taking in the details of their appearances carefully as if trying to decide something.

"Oh really, ha ha," the Goth boy laughed uncertainly his voice noticeable rising a few octaves.

Kamala looked down and spotted the young girl in the arms of a young boy with dark brown hair. The girl's skin was pale and tinged with green. Her eyes narrowed and she went to have a closer look. This one was definately familiar to her and a stab of pain pinched her stomach to see the girl in this paralytic state.

Unnoticed, back where it lay sprawled on the floor, the devil recovered itself once again. It looked up and watched as Kamala inspected the other mortals. He looked at the mortal boy with red hair and wearing a long black coat. It instantly recognised him. It leapt to its feet and charged the boy intending to tear him to pieces.

The boy screamed girlishly as the devil ran towards him. Kamala whipped round with a gasp of shock and disappeared in puff of mist reappearing in front of Jack Spicer a split second later who let out another ear splitting scream. Kamala tossed the hammer at the devil, who, smoothly dodged it and threw a lightning fast fist which Kamala dodged. Kamala then jumped on to the devils back and dug her finger nails deep into its flesh like cat claws so that she held fast. The devil let out a terrible roar and flailed its great arms around trying to catch the women on its back. She climbed up and grabbed its forehead with one hand and dug her nails of her other hand into its shoulder. The devil continued to roar and stumble around with everyone moving fast to get out of its way.

Kamala lent close to the devils ear and whispered in a low deadly growl, "Here is my message for your master creature of hell. I shall continue my crusade against your kind and what ever your master is planning I shall be there to stop him. I will always stand my ground and I will always be here to the_** END**_!" With that she sunk her canines deep into the devils neck who screamed in rage and pain: howling like a wounded dog. Green blood oozed and dribbled out of the corners of Kamala's mouth as she sucked in deep draughts.

Jack Spicer again screamed and fainted landing on the floor with a heavy flump. The others recoiled in horror as they watched the devil slowly go pale and weakly fall to its knees.

Kamala unlatched her teeth leaving behind two deep holes oozing thick green blood. Her eyes shone with a demonic red light briefly before returning to a steely grey. She lent towards the devils ear again and whispered in a deadly, reptilian hiss, "And that was a reminder for you and how close you came to death!"

She pushed the devil forward so that it fell on its face with a dull thud. She straightened to a standing position and walked down the devils back and over its head.

She walked over to where Jack Spicer was sprawled on the floor and yanked him to his feet where he swayed unsteadily.

She turned to the group who stared at her wide eyed with horror. Raimundo clutched Kimiko tighter and glared at the women as if to warn her to stay away by just looking at her.

The devil slowly pushed itself off the ground and struggled to stand upright. It weakly stood up swaying precariously looking considerably sick. It looked up at Kamala from underneath its shaggy blue eyebrows its eyes glowing with a dull light.

Kamala turned her body somewhat to look at the demon with a menacing scowl; hatred etched into each dimple and wrinkle as she frowned.

"Get out of my sight," she growled loudly, "Before I really do kill you!"

With that the devil chanted quickly in the same harsh language as before and disappeared in a puff of black smock; the reek of sulphur and brimstone was palpable.

An awkward silence fell within the courtyard, all eyes were on Kamala.

Kamala looked up to glance at the young girl that lay in the boys arms. From where she stood she could already hear the young girls breathing become laboured and her heart beat slowing.

Kamala slowly walked over and knelt beside the young girl concern clear on her face. The dark haired boy pulled her away from Kamala as if he were afraid.

Kamala looked at him with a sympathetic expression, her eye colour changing from a cold metallic grey to a warm grey. The boy loosened his grip unwillingly and Kamala pulled down the collar of the girl's shirt which revealed a bite mark that was coloured green with veins clearly showing and the wound slowly oozed green puss.

"What does that mean?" the boy asked in a Brazilian accent.

Kamala touched the tissue around the wound tenderly feeling it spring back like a sponge.

"It means that a demonic poison is coursing through her veins slowly killing her," She told him bluntly.

The boy gasped and a seriously worried expression crossed his young features. His two friends came over to look but kept a healthy distance from Kamala.

"Its going to be okay, I can help," Kamala said trying to comfort the distressed young boys. "What is her name?" she asked quietly.

Hesitantly the young Brazilian boy told her it was Kimiko and Kamala placed her hand gently on the girl's forehead and the other over her heart.

Raimundo took in a sharp breathe as he looked down at the women's hands. They looked normal enough if it was not for the finger nails that shone and reflected light like glass. He glanced at her face and she stared right back blankly. Raimundo shivered a little under her gaze before she closed her eyes. Raimundo looked at Omi and Clay for reassurance before looking back down at Kimiko's pale face.

Kamala pushed out her thoughts into the girl's mind sending out a searching thought.

_Kimiko_ She whispered sending echoes through out the vaults of the girl's mind, _Kimiko can you hear me._

The response was subdued but strong. _Yes, yes I can_, Kimiko replied, _who are you?_

_My name is Kamala, _Kamala replied, _You are dying Kimiko and I need you to trust me to make you better again._

There was an uneasy pause before Kimiko said, _I am dying, how?_

_Do not dwell on it but please trust me, _Kamala insisted.

_You will make me better?_ The girl asked uncertainly.

_Yes I will._

_Okay, thankyou Kamala._


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and I asked permission from Adorabella for the use of the Heylin sceptre and angel sword.

Chapter 4 

Chase stared confused, at the young women. She looked so frail and delicate yet displayed a physical power he never thought a woman could possess but after that gruesome demonstration he definitely knew to see past the mask of annoying frivolity he had seen earlier; if anger did not cloud his judgement first. He detested the idea that she was more powerful than he was, after all she was female.

She now knelt beside the young monk Kimiko who lay paralysed. She had her hands placed on the monks head and chest but nothing really seemed to be happening. From where he stood all he could see was the back of Omi's large head and Clay with Raimundo blocking Kimiko from view. He made no real move to see as he would probably see the results later anyway. Wuya on the other hand was bobbing on her tip toes trying to get a better look more out of interest than concern, either way it was beginning to irritate him.

Ever since becoming associated with those Xiaolin monks and those two sorry excuses for evil, things began to irritate him more than they would have; he seriously needed a vacation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose then sighed heavily, and went over to inspect the demon remains. He nudged a skull that looked in part human except for a set of curious cat like fangs and the eye sockets were larger than a human's. He scowled thoughtfully. Something was a foot; he could feel it.

A great cowboy yell of elation caught his attention and he turned to see Kimiko slowly sit up and looking very tired. She smiled warmly at her friends who laughed in joy; even Jack Spicer seemed happy she was alive. All traces of whatever ailed her were gone and she had returned to normal colour. Chase felt slightly disappointed to see her live and well. Cannot have everything I suppose, Chase thought to himself.

The women stood up swiftly and walked over to lean against a nearby lump of stone. She looked tired with beads of glistening sweat rolling down her cheeks, glistening in the light. The lock of hair that was glowing only moments ago now looked like a normal piece of hair.

Kimiko got up quite suddenly and looked at the women meekly yet her eyes shone with admiration. She removed Dojo from around her slender shoulders and held him out to her who looked down at him expressionless; not really seeming to see him. Kimiko walked over to her hesitantly holding Dojo in front of her like an offering. Chase watched with his glowing cat like eyes, glinting with menace and evil.

"Please heal Dojo," The young girl pleaded, "Please."

The women looked at Kimiko then glanced down at the unconscious dragon. A change came over her and her eyes widened as if she had only just noticed the dragon. Her eyes bulged to point that they threatened to bulge out of their sockets and she tentatively took the dragon from the monk then peered down at him with a small tender smile spreading across her lips.

Chase Young suddenly felt uneasy seeing that expression. It seemed so beatific that it was not human. A sense of familiarity filled him which he instantly disliked. It stirred up feelings of something he once knew and he detested it. Gritting his teeth he fought these feelings that he had abandoned on that fateful day he became the immortal warrior he now knew. He continued to watch with disgust but the longer he looked at that tender expression and something in him softened. Instantly he looked away his eyes hardening with a resolution and decided he hated the monks, that _women_ and everything that they stood for. He smiled, pleased with himself for that was true dark thinking yet it was only dark thinking and not evil. He sighed for it was really getting too much for him and turned to watch once more.

The women stroked the dragon and whispered something so quiet he scarcely heard it.

"Awake Dojo," she whispered and Dojo stirred restlessly.

He shook himself awake and blinked stupidly looking about with blurry eyes. He pushed himself up to look at Kimiko and she beamed at him as he blinked. She smiled delightedly with her hands clasped in front of her chest and the three boys crowded round her, staring at Dojo in amazement. Dojo looked down at the hands he was currently lying on and then turned to see to whom they belonged. As he looked at her face her he yelped and hid amongst his coils. She smiled down at the trembling dragon and laughed musically sending pleasurable chills up everyone's spines. She smiled down at the trembling dragon and he calmed down enough to uncoil himself. Impulsively Dojo burst into floods of tears leaping to embrace her face. She continued to laugh as Dojo rubbed his lizard sized head across her soft cheek. "I knew you'd come," he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Okay," Wuya whispered, "What's up with that?" jerking a thumb in the monks direction.

Chase Young did not immediately respond but stared into space trying to repress that same sense of familiarity that broiled within him like a bad case of indigestion. Wuya waved a hand in front of his face to see if anyone was home. Out of the blue Chase grabbed her hand crushing it under his grip and tossed her aside in annoyance.

"I do not know 'what is up with that' but I cannot seem to fight this strong sense of familiarity, as if I should know her from somewhere," he confessed quietly so that the monks did not hear.

Wuya got up nursing her hand, "Familiarity?" she questioned, eyeing Chase suspiciously.

"Yes familiarity and nothing more!" he growled making Wuya back away in fear.

"Well I suppose familiarity breeds contempt," she said sweetly quivering in fright.

Chase Young looked away in disgust and the witch wiped her brow with relief.

"No I feel like I should know her for some reason," he mused, "Argghh it is giving me a headache!" he rubbed his temple to emphasize his point.

"Well maybe you shouldn't think so much," Wuya told him pertly.

Suddenly losing patience, Chase whirled round and seized Wuya by the throat lifting her off the ground so that her feet dangled.

"And maybe you should not talk so much or I will have your tongue removed!" he growled whilst Wuya choked and wriggled in his grasp. Tears of pain welled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

By now the other monks and Jack had turned to see, with great interest, what all the fuss was about.

"Put her down," a smooth voice told Chase and without knowing why he obediently did so; dropping Wuya on the ground. She crawled away to a safe distance rubbing her neck gingerly.

Chase turned in astonishment and the women stood there staring at him with a cool steady gaze yet her face was expressionless.

Dojo sat coiled about her shoulders watching with interest as Chase Young, the mighty Heylin warrior, seemed to cower under her gaze. Chase Young bowed stiffly so that he did not have to look into those piercing grey eyes which seemed to look right through him. Yet he could still feel the heat of her gaze upon the top of his head and he quivered.

The monks looked at each other with confused expressions but Dojo was not, in fact he looked quite smug.

"Get up fool," she said gently looking down at him in amusement, "You'll get your hair dirty."

Chase involuntarily did as she commanded and straightened, staring at her uncertainly. She looked at him and laughed.

"Don't look so worried old boy, I don't do that very often," she smiled patting his cheek. She was about to turn to leave when she looked back at him sharply, staring into his face. She gripped his chin with such speed even he did not see it coming. She forcefully turned his face this way that and stony look coming to her face. Something in her grey eyes glittered with a deep sadness before tossing him aside muttering to herself.

Chase stumbled slightly at the force which he was so offhandedly tossed him aside. Clenching his fists in anger and in silent fury he fought with himself. Out of pride and arrogance he so wanted to challenge her but then knew it would spell his ultimate doom. No one can be as powerful as I am now its impossible, he thought bitterly, but how dare she control him like that. He had never had any one do that before not even Hannibal Bean. For the first time in his long one thousand five hundred year life he felt helpless, powerless and he did not like the feeling one bit. He glowered at the sight of her back but what also confused him was she looked as if she knew him but why did it hurt her so much. He snarled pleased for whatever reason his presences pained her and he felt marginally better. As he clenched his hand he realised that he still had the jacket in his hand and looked at it with mild interest drawing it up to look at it.

Kamala cursed and cussed bitterly to herself and she strode towards the exit. Why, she thought to herself, why him? Why? A fresh wave of grief swept over and she choked back a soft sob. She hated the fact she was in another reality and because of certain theories in dimensional paradoxes every where she looked actually reminded her of something from her reality. Kimiko was like her best friend Polina, the boy Jack Spicer of his other mate Greg and that Chinese guy in the armour well less said to better, even the little dragon was like her squirrel, Beagan. She shivered as a breeze swept over her bare shoulders and she realised she had left her jacket behind then grimaced as she realised who had it. She turned rolling her eyes and walked back each foot step filled with dread.

Holding out her hand she did not look directly at him and said, "I'll have that thank you," and she grabbed it.

Unexpectedly the black jacket started glowing and she stared at it in surprise confusion creasing her brow.

"Okay that has never done that before," she said, "What's this about Dojo."

A bleeping caught every ones attention and they all looked at Jack Spicer who looked down at a watch like device with four arrows on it, one of which was blinking red.

"The wu is in her pocket," He shouted pointing at the jacket.

"I could have told you that," Wuya said spitefully and Jack Spicer stuck his tongue out making her turn away in disgust.

Kamala looked at her jacket with a raised eyebrow, "What's a Wu?" she asked.

Dojo cleared his throat theatrically, "A wu is an abbreviated version of Shen Gon Wu which is a special artefact with special powers."

Kamala looked at him with an amused expression. "Really," Dojo nodded with a Grin.

"So what does the glowing mean?" she asked.

Chase sneered at her ignorance. "It means that when two people tie like this over a Shen Gon Wu they have the right to challenge each other to a Xiaolin Showdown and **I **challenge **you **to a showdown." Chase said, his voice ringing with the challenge.

Kamala shrugged indifferently, "Okay, sounds interesting enough."

"The challenge is," he continued, "To complete an obstacle course. The first to reach the Shen Gon Wu wins."

Again she shrugged uncaringly, "Okay."

The monks behind her looked at each other with confused yet suspicious expressions.

"Why an obstacle course?" Clay asked scratching his head underneath his hat.

"Maybe because he knows he cannot challenge her directly," Omi suggested.

"Without getting beaten to a pulp," Kimiko giggled.

"I hear that," Raimundo chuckled, as Chase glared in their direction.

Gritting his teeth he growled with anger and he could feel the beast within grow ever closer to the surface threatening to breach it. "I wager the Eagle scope," Chase declared. Wuya suddenly looked shocked and her eyes widened in disbelief.

Kamala looked confused and looked at Dojo. Dojo leapt off her shoulder at the silent command and dove down Omi's robes.

"Hey!" Omi exclaimed glaring down at the dragon as he remerged holding a blue orb and rolled it over to kamala. She kicked it up and caught it deftly in her hand, looking at it curiously.

"She wagers the Orb of Tornami," the little dragon shouted.

Just as Chase Young opened his mouth to start the showdown Wuya interrupted, "How did you find it and how did you know I had it?" she asked furiously.

"First I always know what goes on in my lair and second it really was not hard to find," Chase replied with a look of contempt on his face.

Wuya blushed, "You went through my underwear drawer!" she screeched.

Chase smirked, "Believe me it was nothing special and anyway you're a bit large for my tastes."

Wuya turned beet red as everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Even Kamala managed a chuckle.

"Okay then," Chase Young shouted, "Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Kamala shrugged again in uncaring indifference as the ground rumbled and trembled, shooting far into the air. The stone morphed and changed revealing an assortment of obstacles and objects created from the very stone itself. When the rumbling stopped a huge obstacle course lay before them with pillars, blocks, swinging blades and pendulums along with a lot of other interesting things making Kamala whistle in appreciation.

Kamala looked down at herself and gasped then grinned. She wore a glistening white robe that shone with a blinding radiance reflecting her inner power.

Chase scowled at her as her transformed in to a half dragon form with tiger stripes down his sides. Spikes ran from the top of his head to midway down his back with a number of them on his tail. He grinned scornfully exposing rows of lethal, pointed teeth. His eyes flashed with hatred and prideful fury.

Kamala gazed steadily at him with a mild yet unsurprised interest. "Explains a lot I suppose," she aid placidly looking about with indifference.

"Gon yi Tempi!" Chase shouted.

"What? Sorry I don't speak Chinese," Kamala said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Chase turned his large reptilian head towards her. "It means go," he told her then sped off across the course.

The monks, who stood not far away on a stone dais, started bellowing and yelling at Kamala to run. Kamala looked at them with a small coy, mysterious smile on her face then proceeded to lie down ignoring their protests.

"What are you doing, yo?" Raimundo yelled incredulously.

"Yeah you're supposed to run!" Kimiko cried jumping up and down on the spot in frustration.

Dojo looked down at the stationary from Omi's shoulder in confusion. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing," the dragon said uncertainly.

"Yeah getting beaten," Raimundo said irritated.

Omi looked at the dragon in disbelief. "She is going to lose if she does not move her backside!" the little boy bellowed waving his small fists in the air.

"She's as stubborn as my Uncle Otis' mule, Betsy," Clay thought aloud as looked down the course.

Chase by now had covered half the course so her turned but skidded to a halt in surprise as he saw that Kamala had not left the starting point. He shrugged but before staring off again he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Just for good measure he put on a burst of speed. He may be ahead but she was unpredictable.

He looked up and saw the wu only metres away. He grinned when he saw it. _She _obviously did not really seem to care which means that _She_ is letting him win. That did not bother him as long as he won he did not care for the Shen gon wu just as long as he won.

He dodged a pendulum and rolled forward to avoid a swing blade that missed him by a scale.

The shouts of frustration from the monks pleased him. He put on another spurt of speed seeing that he was almost there. Thoughts of victory raced through his mind and what _her _reaction would be made him grin harder.

The wu was getting closer and his spirits soared with the moment, he was going to win he knew it.

Closer and closer he got when finally he was inches away. He reached out his clawed hand to grab it but a brief flicker caught his attention.

He hesitated; filling with dread as he looked up knowing exactly who it was. His heart sunk as he saw _her_, the lock illuminating her face gently and her lips curled into a mocking smile. She lay a single finger on the wu and anger filled Chase Young at the very sight of this pretentious, mocking, sarcastic individual.

"You teleported! You cheated!" he accused.

She laughed at him making his anger burn and smoulder.

"No I didn't Old boy," she said lightly, "You were the one who failed to specify how to get across the course."

"I hate you!" he growled without thinking.

She looked momentarily hurt but shrugged, grinning wolfishly.

"No you don't," she said laughing, "Your just saying that to make me feel better."

With a flash the course disappeared into the stone and everything returned to how it once was.

Kamala stood there with her jacket hooked over her shoulder and the Shen gon wu in her other hand. She looked at the curious diamond then threw it negligently over her shoulder where Omi dived to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Hate to love ya and leave ya but I seriously need to scarpa," she said turning briskly and headed once more for the exit.

"What about this mess!" Chase bellowed, indicating the destroyed pillars with his arms thrust wide then dropped them in defeat.

Kamala looked at the mess with mild disinterest and sighed shaking her head.

"Damn people always wanting something," she muttered bitterly.

She turned, her blonde lock blazing blinding everyone around her. When the light died she humped ungraciously and spun around on her toes then left everyone to gawk behind her. The pillars now stood tall and proud as they did before with all evidence that anything had happened before, gone.

Chase stared around him, "how?" he breathed. He looked over to the figure walking slowly away watching her move. He shook himself; he still hated her he thought scornfully.

The monks turned and ran after Kamala leaving Chase, Wuya and Jack alone. Jack took one look at Chase Young's dark, cloudy expression and fled whimpering. "Wait guys; don't leave me with Chase when he's angry!"

Chase Turned and walked up a flight of stairs to a large stone pavilion. A tiger leapt out from behind a pillar to greet its master but Chase ignored it walking to stand in the centre lost in his thoughts.

Wuya followed him and stood at the top of the stairs but knew better than to disturb him when he was in this kind of mood.

"Where did she come from?" Chase suddenly asked aloud to no on in particular.

"Well," Wuya said, "she doesn't seem to be from this reality."

Chase turned sharply to look at the witch. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she mused, "I think it's because she has an aura about her. Something I have not felt in this world and it does not fit in with the energies of this world so naturally she must be from another."

Chase thought about this for a moment and conceded to the witch's logic. "You might be right but just to be sure I will send a crow to keep watch then if appropriate we will give the temple a visit," he hissed.

"Why?" She asked.

Chase looked her with an angry scowl and she fell silent.

"I will send a crow now and I shall consult my library," he told her stiffly as he walked off down the stairs and strode over to a building which housed his library.

Kamala walked out of the mountain and out onto what appeared to be a ledge. All that Kamala could see beyond the ledge was a dense fog and she frowned thoughtfully. She really did not fancy flying through that because she would quite literally be flying blind.

The sound of running feet made her turn curiously and the four young monks came to skidding to a halt in front of her looking at her wearily. She smiled gently.

"Wait," the small boy said.

"For what?" Kamala asked.

Kimiko stepped forward from the others to speak. "We were just wondering where you are going?" the small girl asked sweetly.

"Well actually my first thought was to ask the pretty lady what her name was," Omi said with a silly grin.

Kamala laughed tenderly walking over to pat the little boy on the bald head. "As Kimiko knows already I am Kamala," she said with a slight bow.

At the sound of her name Kimiko's chest puffed out with pride and she grinned.

"As for where I am going," Kamala continued, "I don't really know. I need to get back to my own reality and find out what's going on."

"Your reality?" Raimundo asked in surprise.

"Yes Raimundo I do not belong in your world," She said ominously.

A stunned look came to Raimundo's dark skinned face. "How did you know my name?"

"Don't worry I came across it in Kimiko's mind so don't be surprised," she told him dismissively.

"So you know my name?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Yes Omi I do," she laughed as he pumped the air with a fist.

"And your name is Kamala right," Clay said tipping his hat in respect.

"Yes I would."

"But more importantly you're the White Dragon," Dojo said in an awed voice staring in wonder at the women.

Kamala looked down at the little dragon with a sober expression. "Yes I would," she whispered gently looking about the open expanse of fog laden air with sad eyes.

"What does that mean?" Omi asked confused.

Kamala looked at him and shook her head. "Not here little one," she warned looking up at the mountain, "I do not want to have to reveal anything in this place."

"Then let's go back to the temple and talk with Master Fung," Omi suggested and the others quickly agreed.

Kamala merely nodded, so Dojo leapt off Omi's shoulder and grew to his larger form. Kamala watched with mild interest as the monks leapt on to his back.

"Hey, what about me," A voice said suddenly.

Kamala turned and Jack Spicer stood there whimpering.

"He is so much like Greg it's scary," She said to herself, "My suggestion boy, find a good place to hid and stay there."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Jack replied, turning on his Helipack and disappeared into the fog.

She shook her head in amusement and turned back to the forty foot dragon that looked at her with reverence. "I would be honoured if you rode upon me if you don't mind the undulating," he said shyly.

"You kidding," she laughed, "The undulating is half the fun."

She teleported from the ground and landed with a soft thump on Dojo's back behind everyone else.

With a powerful push of his forelimbs, Dojo thrust himself into the air with ease and gracefully flew away from the mountain then into the dense fog.

From the mountain entrance a single black crow flew on intent on following the dragon and monks, then disappeared into the fog after them.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown blah blah you know the rest.

I really apologise for the long wait I have been doing other things like college and all that. Same old story all over but anyway I hope you all will forgive me and enjoy the newest chappie and r&r please.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kamala sat upon the mystical dragons back grinning with exaltation as she felt the wind whip at her hair and roar in her ears. She repressed a whoop of joy as Dojo dipped suddenly making her heart leap into her throat.

The ground beneath them sped by in a hazy blur; the colours of the hills, mountains, lakes and river blending into a rainbow of colour.

They had been in the air for about a half hour when Dojo began to slowly descend. The sight of a peaceful temple soon came into view as the dragon descended lower finally coming to a stop in a lovely Zen garden.

A tall bald monk with a moustache and goatee stood alone at the top steps leading to the main temple hall. The monks leapt off the dragons back as he shrank himself to lizard size and dashed up the steps with their new Shen gon wu. Kamala kept back a distance to watch with a gentle smile.

"Here you go Master Fung," Raimundo said joyfully, "two more wu for the vault."

Master Fung took the diamond like shen gon wu and examined it carefully.

"Well done my young monks," he congratulated, "Who would like to be the first to try it?"

A chorus rang out of me, me, me and the old monk smiled. Dojo circled round his shoulders grinning manically.

"Before you do that Master Fung," Dojo said, "We have a very, very, very special guest."

"Its not one of your friends is it?" The old monk asked suspiciously.

The little dragon looked offended and huffed, "No."

"Not a family member either is it?"

"Master Fung, she is really special, so special that she is the White Dragon!"

In surprise Master Fung looked up at the figure of Kamala with silent awe then bowed gracefully in grave respect.

"My temple is humbled by your presence," Master Fung said humble and wise.

Kamala bowed in response, "If you got to know me you wouldn't say that."

Master Fung chuckled, "Please come in and have some tea."

"I will," Kamala happily accepted the invitation, "but first I want to see what this… shen gon wu thingy does."

Master Fung deferred to her will and passed the Wu onto the closest person who happened to be Kimiko who grinned with delight as she skipped over to stand in front of a fountain so that everyone could see her. As soon as she knew that she had everyone's attention she held the diamond over her head and cried, "White Dragon!"

Light flared from the diamond and a blanket of glowing liquid energy flowed down her arm covering her from head to foot. It sunk into her skin making the surface of body glow and her body slowly morphed, grew and pulsated. Her limbs became more muscled and increased in length. Her head and face began to elongate becoming triangular. Kimiko let out a soft moan and covered her face with her hands as she bent forward; a tail could easily be seen growing from the base of her spine from under her dress.

The glowing subsided and Kimiko looked up blinking at her friends who stared at her in awe. She looked down at her self in the fountain, gawking at her reflection and grinned as she ran a clawed hand over her shiny, jewel like scales which happened to be her favourite colour, red, but she had no wings like she expected; a bit disappointing but never mind.

Kamala frowned slightly. "Curious," she murmured, "The opposite colour, interesting."

Master Fung stepped forward as Kimiko circled on all fours to get a better look at herself. "It is said that the colour of your scales reflects your personality." Master Fung said wisely.

Kamala nodded, "Sounds about right."

Omi, seeing Kimiko's transformation, was only eager to try it himself. "Kimiko, May I try?" he pleaded, "please?"

Kimiko handed over the rock and as soon as it left her hand she changed back to her normal self and she flexed her fingers with a grin. "Now I know what Chase Young kinda feels like," Kimiko commented smiling.

Kamala looked up, "Chase Young? The dodgy dude in the funky armour?"

"Yeah, Why?" Kimiko asked curiously.

Kamala shrugged, and with an evil grin replied, "No reason."

Kimiko shrugged turning to watch Omi.

Kamala looked up at the temple walls and on the top sat a black crow that was watching with interest. Kamala raised her hand and wiggled in her fingers in a cocky wave then turned back to the monks. The crow ruffled its wings in surprise but remained where it was watching listlessly.

"Come on lil' partner," Clay encouraged, "I want ta see what your colour is."

Like Kimiko had done only moments before he raised the wu and shouted, "White Dragon!"

Like before his body morphed and changed to reveal a small blue dragon with wings. He was no more than his original height but only a few inches taller than if he was human.

"Awww, how cute!" Kamala squealed rushing to give Omi a bone crushing hug.

"As much as I like a girl hug," the poor boy choked, "But your crushing me!"

"I'm sorry Omi," Kamala said, "I forget my own strength sometimes"

"Hey, how come he got wings," Kimiko protested with jealousy, "and I didn't?"

Kamala looked at her calmly and smiled. "That is because you have more than one type of dragon; flyers, gliders and runners."

"But that don't explain Dojo," Raimundo said.

"That's because Dojo is a mystical dragon and that is different because they fly through magical energy which is generated by their own body. What I am talking about is half-human; half-dragon beings," She explained, "Flyers are perhaps the most common, the ones with wings then you have gliders who have smaller wings that are unable to lift the weight of the body so they glide instead and then you have the rarest of the three, Runners, and, like, only one dragon-half in fifty is a Runner so you could imagine that they are pretty rare but they are also very valuable as they are faster on the ground and in water than their other counterparts… except for me of course."

She looked down at the girl and smiled, "So there is no need to worry you could run rings round these fellas anytime."

Kimiko grinned with pleasure casting smug glances at the others.

Omi on the other hand was flapping his wings vainly, hardly leaving the ground and left himself feeling exhausted.

"Why can I not fly!" he protested loudly.

Kamala looked down at him with an amused but sympathetic smile. "Omi did you think that by having this shen gon wu, you could instantaneously know how to fly," she asked the exhausted monk.

Omi looked up at her with luminous orb shaped eyes. "Well yes."

Kamala shook her head and she looked down at the dragon expressionless, "Omi, you have to learn to walk before you can run."

"She sounds like Master Fung," Raimundo snickered to Clay who nodded an agreement.

Kamala turned to look at the boy her gaze steady and piercing. Raimundo looked at her and something about her eyes held him unable to turn away. He quivered as chills shot through his muscles instantly feeling uneasy. He could now see why Chase Young reacted the way he did when she stared at him so. Her eyes just penetrated right through and he felt like she was scanning his soul.

Her muscle in her cheek twitched in amusement.

"Let's see what you look like as a dragon," she said her face still blank.

Clay thrust a meaty hand in the air waving it madly, "Oh me, me I wonna try!"

Omi handed over the stone to Clay and shivered as he returned to normal. "It feels strange to have scales," the little monk commented as Clay transformed into a large grass green coloured dragon. He flapped his giant wings experimentally growling with pleasure.

"This is cool," he growled thumping his tail on the ground.

"Hey, it's my turn, let me have a go man," Raimundo grabbed the stone dashing away out of Clay's reach.

The Brazilian boy held out the wu and cried out its name then like the others transformed into a dragon. His scales were white but tinged with grey and he was leaner than Clay but stockier than Kimiko or Omi hand been. He grinned toothily.

Kamala suddenly shivered as she watched the show off parade in front of them. She had another one of those feelings again but stronger this time. Another one of those paradoxes she thought but this time, however, she felt like she was, in away, looking at her self. There was only one way to find out.

Master Fung, who had been watching, stepped forward and dismissed his monks. He took the Shen gon wu and disappeared with it behind a building.

"Grub time kids," Dojo said, "I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"You're always starved Dojo," Clay told him bluntly.

The dragon shrugged, "So what I have a healthy appetite."

"You eat like an animal," Omi said as they all filed into the temple.

Dojo looked at him sidelong, "Thanks for noticin' kid."

They continued to bicker as they disappeared into the hall but Raimundo hung back a little and was the last to enter before Kamala called him back.

"Hang on a minute Raimundo," Kamala called beckoning him to her.

He obediently came to her and halted beside her. She looked at him closely for a moment and held out her right hand then, uncertainly, Raimundo took it with his own right hand. With out warning she grabbed the boy's wrist and looked on his palm; nothing. She hummed thoughtfully to herself then led the poor hapless Raimundo by the arm to the fountain and proceeded to scrub his hand enthusiastically.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Raimundo objected trying to free his hand but she was quite literally much stronger than he was. As she washed his hand a brown cloud stained the water and paint washed off the boy's hand leaving, what looked to be, a silvery scar. Raimundo gasped as he realised that what he tried to hide had been so blatantly discovered like she knew he had it.

He violently snatched his hand back and shoved it inside his pockets. Kamala gazed at the young boy knowingly as she then looked down at her own palm.

"Why did you try to hide it?" she asked gently.

"What's it to you," he growled eyeing her nervously.

Kamala held up her own hand and in the twilight of the setting sun the silvery lines of the same scar glinted but more pronounced as if glowing with its own energy.

Raimundo stared at the marks on both his hand and hers; his mouth went as dry as the desert sands. Disbelief shone plainly on his face.

"But how?" he stuttered trying to find the words.

Kamala looked at her own hand sadly. "Take my hand and I think enlightenment shall find you," she said wisely holding her hand back out.

Hesitantly Raimundo took it and gasped, snapping his head back from an unseen force. He closed his eyes as energy shot upward to his brain enflaming it making it burn with white hot fire. His eyes shot open engulfed in white flame as a great power coursed through his veins making his body ache threatening to burst him asunder.

An array of disjointed images flashed past his minds eye as they flashed past making him feel sick and dizzy. The flashing images begun to slow enough to make sense of the chaos that reeled before him like the rolling images of a film. At first he saw people, a Japanese girl and a boy with red hair staring at him in admiration then an old lady with bright white hair sitting in an arm chair by a fire. Then an image of a valley lay before him with two vast armies on either side facing each other. He gasped when he saw on army to be dragons of all hues in a heaving sea of vivid colours then the other resembling a dank sea of darkness and horrific statues; demons, he thought with a gulp. With a huge roar from either side they came together in a mighty crash. The colour swamped by the darkness till a blinding white flash severed through the demons leaving a green trail behind it. He tried to get a better look but was interrupted by an image of a woman in an animal skin using energy of some kind to trap something in a looking glass then when she was finished she collapsed. Raimundo shivered at the gruesome scenes then there was a women lying in a dark forest screaming with agony. Raimundo gasped, she was pregnant he thought as he got a closer look at her shadowy form then a completely different scene greeted him. He stood in a crowded ball room with music blaring and people swirling around him as they danced unaware of the horrors he had just witnessed. His gazed scanned the room and he saw Kamala standing beside a table spinning a glass of red liquid in her hands. Raimundo gasped but this time in wonder as she was dressed in a blinding white gown with her hair up so that it cascaded down one side head in a dark waterfall; one difference set this Kamala from the one he had met. The Kamala he knew was much older and this one did not have that lock of white hair; all he could do was gape in awe. Suddenly the crowd parted and a tall handsome man with wavy, blonde white hair and deathly pale looking skin broke through; the way he walked and his visage seemed familiar to Raimundo but for some reason he could not think why. His violet, cat like eyes fell upon Kamala and they widened at the sight of her. He approached her with a swift inhumanly grace that made Raimundo shiver. Kamala turned and gasped then quickly curtsied gracefully. The man took her hand then swept her away into the crowd.

"Okay," Raimundo looked about as the scene changed again and there sat Kamala apparently injured. The vast cavern that he was in looked like it was inside a mountain. A huge roar caught his attention and he turned exclaiming in horror as a large mountainous, black, many armed creature charged in his direction. Its eyes glowed red looking like hellish fire and its mouth gaped open revealing horrific rows of serrated teeth gleaming white. The creature closed in on Kamala who did not seem to realise her own impending doom. "Look Out!" Raimundo cried as the demon ran straight through him and Kamala looked up at the last minute, her grey eyes virtually white with horror then she closed her eyes in resignation excepting her fate. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and the blonde man from before appeared taking the demons mighty blow that tore open his chest sending blood splattering to the floor. A scream of sheer emotional agony erupted from Kamala's lungs as she leapt forward and caught him in midair then falling back to the ground with him in her arms. Tears poured down her cheeks as she screamed for him not to leave her. Raimundo gulped trying to force the lump that had arisen quickly to his throat and he trembled violently as he felt her pain.

The scene shimmered and rippled, and Kamala stepped through the image like a vertical pool of water leaving ripples surging across it in waves.

"Having fun?" she asked him expressionless and yet her mouth did not move.

"Er, not really," he replied weakly.

"I would ask you not to tell anyone what you have seen," she said her voice echoing as if she stood in a vast cave, "But something tells me you won't anyway."

Raimundo shook his head and she smiled approvingly. The image faded and both floated in a void with the only light source being Kamala and the four curious floating orbs that glowed as they lazily circled her leaving a slight light trail behind them each a different colour, green, blue, red and yellow.

"Where am I?" Raimundo asked tentatively, looking at the void from the corners of his eyes.

"Where do you think you are Dragon of the Wind," she replied with a small smile.

"I, er, I dunno," he confessed apprehensively.

"You are in the very inner sanctum of my mind where few have dared to tread unless I let them in," she told him, she smiled.

"Like me?"

"Yep."

"But why me?" he asked.

Kamala chuckled, "It's a very complicated thing to explain so please brace yourself this might hurt… a lot."

Kamala's body glowed along with the orbs that surrounded her and it flared so bright it stung Raimundo's eyes forcing him to close them but the light burst through his eyelids. It permeated his awareness filling every space in his mind but unlike the power before it did not burn him but it was warmer. He reopened his eyes with dawning realisation and he too smiled.

* * *

Omi walked on through a doorway with his head held high then tripped instantly falling flat on his face with a thwack. Dojo appeared from beneath him complaining loudly.

"Hey watch where you're goin' kid," the dragon scolded rubbing his side.

"Sorry Dojo I did not see you there," Omi said sincerely rubbing his nose.

"This coming from someone who's half the size of everyone else," Dojo said under his breath.

Kimiko and Clay laughed at their friend as they walked past into the dinning hall with a table that already had food spread across it.

They all assumed seats about with two left. They all eyed the food hungrily before tucking in. Kimiko looked up at the doorway expectantly. "Shouldn't we wait for Kamala and Rai?" she asked her friends.

"Nah they'll get their share," Clay said smacking his chops, "Later." He chuckled as he chewed on a piece of thick, juicy steak chewing happily.

"They will be here soon," Omi assured putting a fork full of pie in his mouth and chewed enthusiastically.

Kimiko shrugged, "Your right I suppose," she conceded tucking into her own food.

A few seconds later Kamala walked in, saw the food and grinned wolfishly. She sat and gorged on what ever she could get her hands on. Raimundo soon followed looking slightly dazed but quite cheery. A strange smile tickled at his lips and he sat as if being controlled by some outside force and ate slowly. Raimundo stopped when he felt all eyes were on him and he looked up to all but Kamala staring at him wide eyed and mouths agape. Omi's fork clattered noisily to his plate.

"What? Is something on my robes?" Raimundo asked slightly paranoid as he scanned his robes.

"Rai, have you, by any chance, been at my hair dye?" Kimiko asked suspiciously, staring at his head.

Raimundo gave her a sidelong look, "No, Why?" he asked uncertainly, a tentative hand reaching to his hair.

Dojo pulled a mirror as if from nowhere and handed it to the confused boy who took it staring at his reflection. He tilted the mirror upward to view his hair and he let out a low, hoarse cry in surprise staring in disbelief at his hair for there, dangling serenely down his for head, was a lock of blonde white hair.

"Wha… what is this!" he stammered, "Where did it come from… Kamala you did this."

Kamala paused in her feasting and looked indifferently at Raimundo. She registered the offending lock, shrugged and went on with her food as if nothing was wrong; her cheek twitched.

"I have a blonde streak!" the shocked boy hissed, dumbfounded. He tugged it trying to pull it out but his effort was in vain as it stubbornly stayed there.

Kamala looked up again blankly and nodded, "Yeah you do," and carried on eating again.

Raimundo growled in frustration pulling harder on the lock. The window shutters shuddered as the wind picked up, responding to the young monks fury.

Kamala rolled her eyes in amused disgust. "Look Raimundo you can't get rid of it, I know I've tried. Here look," She said bluntly taking her dinner knife and proceeded to saw her own lock but nothing happened; it was as if it were made of some indestructible material.

"I don't like it!" he protested glaring at her.

Kamala frowned but returned to her food. "Just eat will you, your putting me off my food."

Sullenly the boy huffed at the lock out of his face but still stubbornly tried to remove it. "I don't know Rai," Kimiko giggled, fluttering her eyelashes; "I kinda like it, it's cute."

The cowboy grinned, "I don't know about that partner but I must admit it does suit ya."

Raimundo ignored them and continued to saw at his hair with the knife which was blunting the implement rather quickly.

Omi frowned slightly in confusion and turned to Kamala.

"How did he get that?" the little monk asked.

"Get what?" Kamala replied pausing to look at Omi. The monk gestured to his fellow monks head and Kamala shrugged returning to her meal.

Omi was about to ask another question when Dojo interrupted shaking his scaly head.

"Look kid," he said, "if she doesn't won't to talk then its best not to ask too many questions." Omi began to protest but relented and Dojo smiled approvingly.

"Just one thing I must ask though, how powerful are you?" Omi asked sweetly.

Kamala stopped momentarily frozen then looked out the window for a moment. All had gone quiet save for the crow that cawed outside and Kamala laid her fork on her plate. She looked down at Omi who quivered under her gaze.

"Put it this way," she said slowly, "I could if I wanted take this planet apart, rearrange it then put it back together again."

Omi stared at her incredulously, "But that is impossible."

Kamala smiled, "Is it, is it truly impossible."

Omi fell into silence and shrugged.

"If one says something impossible is it truly impossible?" Kamala asked.

"Well it must be for someone to say it is," Clay said scratching his chin.

Kamala raised an eyebrow, "Ah but is it. Impossible is but a word it has no meaning unless it has been given meaning therefore nothing is impossible."

They all looked at her with blank expressions and her grin widened.

"If one sets their mind to conquer the impossible and does it, was the impossible really impossible," she said receiving more blank looks and she chuckled, she loved doing this to people to.

"Put it this way, "she continued, "you all have done what others have deemed impossible i.e. taking evil wrapping it up and tossing it aside as if were nothing more than a wet blanket, now why did you all succeed?"

"Er, because we are good warriors?" Omi said hoping it was the right answer.

Kamala chuckled, "Perhaps but did you go out thinking what you were doing was impossible."

They all shook their heads, "Exactly that is why you succeeded because you did not see it as impossible so it became possible."

Kamala's grin widened as she watched realisation glow on their faces and they all smiled.

"Ah you see these things are so simple to understand but most often the most difficult to grasp."

Omi beamed up at the women, "You are most wise Kamala."

"Well I thank ye young Omi but I am hardly wise," Kamala chuckled.

They continued with there dinner with a rather sullen Raimundo who gave Kamala the evils every now and then but she ignored him. After the table was cleared the young monks lead Kamala into the main hall where Master Fung was waiting reading a scroll with a rather sober look on his face. He looked up without change of expression and gestured to the mat beside him where Kamala sat cross legged. The old man sighed gravely.

"Honourable Kamala I must ask you to explain to us for I fear the worst," he said laying his hands wearily in his lap, "many strange things have been happening and there is a strange feeling in the air like something terrible is about to happen.

"Don't tell me an apocalypse," Raimundo said.

Kamala eyed him shrewdly, "How did you know?"

Raimundo shrugged, "I didn't but it's always the story."

Kamala snorted in amusement and explained to the eager listeners of her friend's findings. "I fear that who or what ever it is has an agenda," she said rubbing her right palm with her thumb of her opposite hand.

"What merge everything so he or it can control it all," Raimundo braved to say.

"Perhaps butt…?" Master Fung glanced at him sharply.

"I didn't but it's always the story," he said again with a cocky grin.

"Ha, ha," Kimiko mocked giving the young boy a gentle shove.

"I'm afraid this could be the big one kids," Dojo said, "It's bigger than Wuya, Chase Young even Hannibal Bean well I'd include the Spicer kid if he weren't so pathetic."

Kamala snorted with laughter suddenly surprising everyone. "What's funny?" Dojo asked.

Kamala shook her head gaining control of herself. "It's nothing really," she assured, "but seriously there is no reason to suspect the worst, the universe is an amazing thing and any way it won't fall on you to do anything."

"What do ya mean?" Clay asked.

"It undoubtedly would fall to me," she said all laughter was gone from her voice and resignation shone briefly in her eyes.

"But why you?" Omi asked indignantly.

Kamala's grey eyes briefly lingered on Raimundo. "Because dear Omi I am the only one with the mark that has come to full power," she said.

Raimundo clutched his hand suddenly hiding it in his sleeve.

"You see in each dimension there is a chosen one," Kamala explained with a slightly pained look on her face.

"What like me?" Omi puffed out his chest his spots glowing on his forehead.

Kamala smiled gently her eyes sad. "I'm afraid not Omi you are a different kind," she said sadly watching the spots fade and disappointment crossed his face.

"No, you belong to this reality, what makes this reality different from the some others," she said, "I'm talking of a common factor in all realities which have been chosen by the universe herself as a sort of trial and error experiment to create the perfect… being… to protect her."

She glanced at Raimundo from the corner of her eye and he refused to look up preferring to stare into his hands.

"But then who is the one in our dimension?" Kimiko asked suddenly looking worried.

"I am sure they are near by," Master Fung said and Kamala looked up and she nodded. The old master must have known who it was and she smiled.

"But what are we to do now?" Clay also asked scratching his head.

"Yes," Omi piped up, "We must help you to defeat the evil returning the world to what its natural state. It should be a piece of pie."

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at Raimundo who was suddenly sitting up, back straight and his face grave.

"We cannot interfere," he stated calmly.

I look of profound shock crossed the other young monks faces and they protested loudly. Kamala looked out the window and there sat a crow, she frowned.

"Raimundo is right," Master Fung said rising to his feet, "it is not our place to."

"How can you say that when everything is going to the cats around us!"

"Omi is right and it's to the dogs," Kimiko said also rising to her feet.

"Whatever," Omi replied jumping to his feet, fists clenched, "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Kamala sighed, _this was going to be harder than I thought_.

Master Fung clapped his hands loudly gaining every ones attention.

"I suggest that we all get some sleep. It has been a hard day and we shall discuss this further in the morning."

The young monks excluding Raimundo groaned but a silencing glare from their master sent them all to bed and they bid Kamala as they went. Before Raimundo left he turned to the women and smiled awkwardly, "thanks for not sayin' anything."

Kamala smiled gently, "It is not my place to."

Raimundo looked up into the dark grey eyes and nodded. He bid her good night and left to find his own bed.

Master Fung turned kamala. "There is a spare room it is yours if you wish it."

Kamala grinned thankfully, "Thank you but I think I will go for a walk, I find the night air soothing."

"As you wish," with that He and the mystic dragon left leaving kamala alone in the now silent room. She turned and left the building opening the temple doors to reveal the night. She inhaled the cool night air and the sweet fragrance of the flowers as she strolled slowly down the path zipping up her jacket. She stopped suddenly underneath a tree and looking up she regarded a crow that sat staring at her.

"Run along now," she told it, "I'm sure you have seen all you need and heard all you want and I am sure you master is all to eager to hear what you have to say now go!"

With that it took off cawing as it went over the temple wall and off into the night. Kamala sighed and walked down the path and out the gate then off into he country side as a lone dark figure in the endless field of moonlight.

* * *

A long ornate corridor revealed itself from the dispersing gloom. A red carpet ran its expanse and the walls were covered in complicated floral designed wallpaper with pillars carved with creeping vines towards the ceiling disappearing into the complicated designs of the cast bronze.

At the end of the corridor a women dressed in a white flowing ball gown walked gracefully across and disappeared into a room; her hair obscured her face. A pair of deep red velvet curtains flared either side of a doorway with a cool breeze making them dance with an eerie stillness.

_I know this place_ an echoing thought said as the doorway came closer into view and turned to walk through it revealing a balcony which overlooked an enormous garden. The darkness over shadowed the grounds like a blanket with the moon peeping in and out of the clouds.

Across the balcony by a veil stood the women glowing gently in the soft light and she looked up and seemed slightly surprised but she smiled softly. Her skin looked silky smooth like satin under the light of the moon and a gloved hand appeared reaching out towards her.

_I know this woman _the voice from before; _she is so young and beautiful._

The view turned to regard the reflection in the glass and there stood a tall man in a tuxedo with bleach blonde hair and deathly pale skin.

_Hey, this… this is not me, _the said in surprise and confusion.

The man turned back to the women and closed in on her. He could feel her warm body and a hunger encumbered him.

The girl looked up as he approached yet showed no fear refusing to move, frozen to the spot. The man drew her close and her face came closer her sweet breath could be felt on his face as he bent lower towards her. Suddenly a bright light appeared burning everything.

Chase Young awoke abruptly returning to a seated position with small beads of sweat trickling gently down his face. He looked down at the book he had been studying and scowled fiercely. What the hell was that dream about. It was like a memory and it certainly was not his memory.

The flutter of wings distracted him and he looked up as his faithful crow landed on his shoulder plate and whispered in his ear telling of all that he had seen and heard.

"That's interesting," Chase Young said his eyebrow rising in curiosity, "I do have a few questions so you are sure she is where you say she is?"

The crow nodded and flew off into the shadows leaving the warrior alone in the haunting vaults of his library. He stood slowly regarding the book before him with a serious stare then left quickly with the book behind him still open.

Wuya appeared and watched Chase leave with a shrewd, cunning look in her eyes then she looked down at the book the warrior had been reading before he fell asleep. Wuya gasped when the visage of four figures with monk clothes met her eyes. Each had a elemental symbol (Earth, wind, fire and water) giving power to some sort of gem but all four figures looked as of they were writhing in agony. On the other side of the page was a huge white dragon taking the power from the gem and dispelling hordes of demons on the other. The witches' breath quickened as she realised the implications of what she saw. Reaching out a hesitant hand she turned the page and there on the other side was a woman with her arms crossed over her chest, her face was calm and peaceful but at the bottom of the page people were crying and weeping. She did not have to second guess what that meant but as she drew closer to the page a dark figure in the background caught her attention.

"Whoa," she breathed when she looked closely and found it to look familiar but what was even stranger was the other figure which was similar but lighter. She repressed a snigger. The figure bore a resemblance to Chase but with white blonde hair and a sixteenth century looking suit that looked at the viewer with violet eyes. Wuya shivered; it looked like the person was looking straight at her but it looked so far in the background that the figures were hardly noticeable yet they were drawn in such refined detail it caught her breath. She compared it to the other figure on the other side but that figure was darker and with its back turned to her. Yet you could see part of the face that was turned to the reader and it looked angered yet sorrowful were as the lighter figure was happy and confident.

"I hate prophesies," she said her voice echoing back to her, "they confuse me more than Omi's trying to slang."

She snorted derisively and left the way Chase Young had gone leaving the book sitting alone on the table.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew trough the vaults whistling over nooks and crannies as it went blowing the pages making them turn. As the pages settled a picture of the Earth and Milky Way was revealed with a huge shadowy demon towering over the planet clutching with its claws. Its mouth was agape revealing rows of gleaming white teeth stained with blood and its eyes were a flame with red hell fire. Its skin seemed to heave and pulsate on the page under the strain of containing the universe and stars in its body. The stars and systems seemed to dance across its void like skin. A chilling cackle echoed throughout the library reverberating from the very shadows itself and then… a deadly silence.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and I promise to bring more to those who read and review. 


End file.
